The Game of Life
by AiMorkoko
Summary: What happens after we die? Is it the end? or...is there more?
1. The First Life

For thousands of years, there have been people with many past lives, some good, and some bad. All of these lives were manipulated and chosen by a God. The God chose the life with dice, magic dice. The chances are one out of six.  
This is my story. I was a victim of this for a few years, one of the many.

**The first life:**

My name was Rin. I was fourteen, short blonde hair, and I was a student in high-school. My parents were average people, my mom worked in a bakery, my father in an office. My life was boring. Every day, I would get up for school, eat breakfast mom left me, go to school for a few hours, come home, do my homework, eat dinner that dad left, then went to bed. My normal routine.  
Why would I want to change it? Seems like a good life right?  
But it was boring. I had no friends to speak of, no boyfriend, and I barely spoke to anyone. I lived this way for many years, never changing my routine until I was older.  
I was a great student, always got straight A's, so I went to a good college. I ended up working in an office like my father since I had no skill in baking. I was always handing in work on time, writing reports and making presentations. And every night I went home, and worked more, then went to sleep.  
I never got sick, so no days off, not that I wanted it. No husband, no kids. I was alone.  
And finally, when I retired and became old and wrinkly, I just sat at home in front of the TV all day. Eventually I died of old age, alone, but at peace.

But there was a voice...

_"Ah, such a pity, all alone in the world. This was truly a sad sight to watch for so many years. I hoped you would do something about your life but you didn't...hmm. Onto the next one. I hope it's more satisfying to watch."_


	2. The Second Life

**The Second Life:**

My name was Rin, again, but I wasn't the same. It was different...more dangerous. What happened to me?  
"_You were given a second chance._" said the voice.  
I wonder who it was, but I am not answered after that.  
But who the Hell cared?

"Alright kids, the party is over." said the police. Me and my buddies smirked and tore off into the trees, knowing the land very well, more than any cops. My bat in one hand, I sprinted through the trees and hopped the fence on the other side. The police were chasing, but I knew how to lose them.  
I turned hard to the left, going to an abandoned building and jumping inside one of the broken windows. The glass shredded the skirt of my school uniform, but that was fine. The police came to the clearing, shinning their flashlights around, but they couldn't find me. I was already in another room of the building, hiding. My metal bat was in my hands, ready in case they came inside.  
One of them kept cursing at the other, yelling and snapping, the other apologized, possibly a newbie, and just took the verbal abuse like a child being scolded by his parents.  
Eventually they left and it was quiet. I relaxed against the wall, smirking.  
A hand touched my shoulder and I swung my bat around to hit them. My bat hit the palm of a hand, firmly held and taken from my hands.  
"You fuckin' crazy?"  
It was my friend Dante. I let go of a sigh of relief. "I thought you were the cops." I admitted.  
"What? Afraid of the big bad Police?" he taunted. I rolled my eyes.  
"More like I can't afford to get caught again. I went to the station once and got lucky." I told him. He laughed and handed me the bat.  
"I see you're making good use of my bat." he chuckled. I nodded. It was his bat, I had taken it from his house a week before tonight and never gave it back.  
He and I sat in that building, smoking cigarettes until the sun would soon peek over the horizon.

I snuck back into my room, laying in bed and sighing happily. Dante had stayed behind to have a few drinks with friends, so I came home myself. I loved Dante, he was smart, funny, and really cool. And he was my best friend.  
I hugged my pillow to my chest and smiled, falling asleep until I had to go to school.

My mother woke me up with her drunken yelling. Already? So early in the morning?  
Used to it, I got up and grabbed my bag, helmet, and my hair pins. I pinned back my bangs, put on my helmet, put my bag on my back, and got my skateboard. I looked at Dante's house...usually we rode together, but he wasn't there today.  
I sighed. "He'll be late again."  
I smiled and rode away.  
I got to school just a couple minutes before the late bell rung. I ran to my class and burst in the door at the last second. My teacher looked at me with an amused look.  
"Just in time." he said. "Now take a seat."  
I sat down in my seat, setting my bag down. A second later, someone came to the classroom and walked in. It was Dante's mother.  
"Rin, please come. It's Dante." she said. Her eyes were puffy, like she had been crying. I went to her, touching her hand gently.  
"What's wrong? Where's Dante?" I asked.  
She covered her mouth and stiffled a sob. "There's been an accident, Dante...he's in the hospital. They say he might not make it."  
I ran out of the room, dragging her along. "Lets go!"

Dante was indeed in the hospital. I was allowed a moment alone with him, before he died. Crying, I held his hand and sobbed. He was in a car accident, his friends were drunk and driving and they ended up hitting another car. Two of his friends were injured but not life threatening, Dante was the one who was the most hurt.  
He touched my hair, breathing very shallow, and smiled gently. He was covered in blood, broken and mangled, but his smile was still bright and gentle.  
"Don't cry Rin, you're a lot cuter when you smile." he told me.  
I looked at him, eyes swimming in my tears. "But you're gonna die, Dante." I said, wiping my eyes. He nodded.  
"Yeah, but it's alright. Just keep smiling. I'll watch over you."  
His heartbeat was slowing down. Right before he died, he muttered something I would never forget.  
"I love you..."  
I sat there, the loud never ending beep filling my ears. I started to scream and cry harder. The doctors came in and had me removed. I was thrown out of the hospital eventually, causing too much of a nuisance.  
I ran home. It started to rain on the way there, so by the time I made it there, I was soaking wet. I ran to my room and grabbed the metal bat, his bat.

I went to the old building him and I had gone to when we were hiding from the police. I climbed inside the window, and looked around. It was perfect, quiet...the windows were spotless somehow, other than the rain. Raising the bat over my right shoulder, I crashed it into the window, shattering the glass. The glass fell to the floor.  
I went around the whole building, shattering all of the windows. Eventually, when all was broken...I picked up a large piece of glass. Sharp...clear...  
Taking it to my throat, I started cutting. More and more...until my life ended.


End file.
